legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabberwock
Jabberwock (ジャバウォック, Jabbawokku) is a gigantic Darkness-type Legendz that appears to be the major antagonist of the series. In the manga, he is summoned by Skeleton Lord Lich while in the anime, he belongs to Yul Hepburn. Biography Jabberwock is a terrifying gigantic Legendz who is rightfully feared by those who have heard of him. He wields the power to manipulate both humans and Legendz. According to Garion, Jabberwock is the greatest and strongest Legendz that will have to be defeated in the Legendz War. He is kept inside a gigantic Souldoll and he can be Reborn using the Darkness Talispod. His gigantic Souldoll becomes a small, normal Souldoll upon entering the Darkness Talispod. To power up, Jabberwock requires a host who is encased inside his gigantic souldoll. Upon the host's fear rises to the maximum level, he powers up. When being Reborn, Jabberwock has his host tied to his heart; seen when Lad Hepburn was tied to his heart during the final battle in Holy Cow! Goin' Goin' Gone! (Episode 49). However, Jabberwock can have a new host while being reborn; tying the new host to his heart, demonstrated when Halca is tied to his heart during the final battle, also in the same episode. Jabberwock gains his power and body from mankind's fear and hatred, as it has been stated many times in the series. Story Legendz War Jabberwock is first mentioned in Dad on The Run (Episode 36) when Garion explains the history of Legendz War to Mac. He later appears as a Souldoll in Crouching Leader, Hidden Dragon (Episode 38) when Halca stumbles upon Jabberwock's Souldoll and notices that it is so big. She then notices her mother's body is inside the Souldoll as well, and desperately asks why she like this. The Souldoll soon grows bigger, resulting in adults controlled by Jabberwock and dark crystal Legendz to appear. Yul reborns Jabberwock in Return of the Wind-Maker (Episode 42) using the Talispod of Darkness and sends the energy to the Statue of Liberty's torch, turning it into a giant Talispod. In Who Wants To Stop The Unstoppable? (Episode 43), Jabberwock makes his true appearance as he rips down the ceiling of CEO office and shows up in his incomplete form. Soon, Shu and the others arrived there, and notices Jabberwock's appearance. He completely manipulates Yul in Splash, Flit, Turn and Go! (Episode 45), commanding Shiron to start the Legendz War, and also attacks Halca who is trying to destroy the giant Talispod with the help of a Rock Bird. Halca tries to call Jabberwock back by connecting the Spiritual Talisdam to the giant talispod in Left Behind? Fall In! (Episode 46). Jabberwock's body starts to crack as he is struck by the Spiritual Power, but he sends crystal Legendz to attack and kill Halca, much to Yul's grief. His grief causes Jabberwock to fully materialize and roared. During the Legendz War in The Legendary, Longest Day (Episode 47) and So It Wasn't A Point of No Return! (Episode 48), Jabberwock appears in the Legendz Kingdom. He creates more minions that fight the Legendz army and the minions are able to overpower the Legendz army easily, slowly destroying them. Jabberwock also faces the Four Great King Dragons, able to repel their attacks easily and remain unharmed. In the time reversal, he is seen multiple times. In Holy Cow! Goin' Goin' Gone! (Episode 49) after the timeline reversal, Jabberwock materializes once more after the Spiritual Elemental Legion is formed. He is stabbed by the Legion, causing Shiron and Halca to gain entrance inside his body. Jabberwock then faces Greedo and Garion, engaged in a battle. He is unharmed by their attacks. Jabberwock is later immobilized when Halca tries to free her mother Lad from his heart by force, turning New York into crystals. He releases Lad, but has Halca tied as a new host, as her feelings triggered Jabberwock to be more powerful. In Forgotten But Not Totally Gone (Episode 50), Ranshiin returns after four episodes of absence. He purposely grabs Jabberwock's heart, causing him to go to a rampage. Yul also tries to call Jabberwock back, which he refuses and begs him to let go. Ranshiin afterwards gained full control over Jabberwock and extinguishes him to the outer space. The Legendz that are controlled by him are freed and so did the adults who are controlled earlier. The Darkness Talispod disintegrates after the events and Yul regrets the actions he did. Attacks and Techniques Jabberwock is said to be the greatest and the strongest Legendz known. It is so strong that the Four Great King Dragons is unable to wound it at all. Jabberwock has powerful attacks and techniques that is able to defeat many Legendz easily. *Jabberwock can form minions that are smaller than him to engage Legendz in battle. The minions are very powerful that they can destroy many Legendz at once. *He can create a sphere that absorbs an opponent attack, as he uses the sphere to absorb Volcano King Dragon's attack in So It Wasn't A Point of No Return! (Episode 48) *Jabberwock is also able to deliver a huge wave of power to repel an enemy attack as seen in So It Wasn't A Point of No Return! (Episode 48). He uses this attack to repel both Storm King Dragon and Tornado King Dragon's attack. *He can withstand known strong attacks as seen in So It Wasn't A Point of No Return! (Episode 48), as when the Earthquake King Dragon attacks it with its meteor, Jabberwock remains completely unharmed. *Jabberwock is able regenerate directly after an attack struck him, as seen in Holy Cow! Goin' Goin' Gone! (Episode 49), after the Gaia Impact struck him, he regenerates very quickly. This ability is also demonstrated in the manga, when Jabberwock quickly regenerates his left arm that is cut by Shiron. *His greatest ability is controlling and manipulating both humans and Legendz. Jabberwock is able to control and manipulate Legendz with dark crystal to do his bidding and orders. He can also control humans, as adults are easily controlled by him, since adults has more judgement and complex mind. However, he cannot control kids because they have simple minds and are free from the media. Trivia *Jabberwock is the largest character in the series. He is bigger than the other character in the series. *According to Sasuke and Bruno in Left Behind? Fall In! (Episode 46), Jabberwock's height is about 2000 meters tall. * His name is inspired by Lewis Caroll's Jabberwocky, a nonsensical poem about the slaying of a vile beast named as you might have guessed, Jabberwocky. Category:Legendz Category:Antagonists